Diamonds in the Rough
by dj-santa
Summary: Jeremy and Amanda have been best friends since they were young, what happens when the world they know begins to change? they try to find solace in each other to see what the future will hold.


(A/N: Hey Guys Dj-Santa here, I used to watch the show army wives and was sad to see that the relationship between Jeremy and Amanda was never truly drawn out. I feel like they could have made a great couple and potentially added in some pretty interesting plot lines to the show but alas the creators had a different idea. This is a personal project that I feel the two characters deserve given the fact that they were both killed far too young and did not have the chance to fully enjoy their lives. I will start this story around the beginning of season one so all other seasons after that are unrelated to this story. But enough of me talking enjoy the story and review if you can so I can see what you guys think! I own none of the characters for Army Wives or any fictional locations or situations that they may be associated with. 

**"Diamonds in the Rough"**

As Jeremy stood there, horrified at the fact that he had just hit his mother again; all he could do was think about how wrong it had felt. He had just gotten off the phone with his father about attending West Point and it had not gone the way he had wanted it to. It made his blood boil..

"Why does he have to be so demanding", Jeremy thought to himself on the verge of tears.

"Why can't I control myself", Jeremy whispered softly as he ran from the house following Roxy LeBlanc's knee to his unmentionables.

Jeremy didn't know where to run to except one place; because _she_ was there; so he slowed down and tried to gather himself and began to walk to her house.

Denise stood there broken hearted at what she had just witnessed. She thought he would stop after he had decided not to go to west point but she was wrong.

"Are you ok Denise"? Roxy Leblanc asked getting ready for the worse

As the tears started to fill her eyes Denise couldn't help but break down and cry

"I can't believe he is behaving this way, this is so embarrassing" Denise cried

"Denise has he always been doing this to you"? Roxy questioned curious why Denise's son would do something like this.

"Only since Frank started making him pursue going to West Point, I feel like Jeremy resents him for trying to help him through the entrance process", Denise explained finally pulling herself together.

"All I know is no man should ever hit a woman. Denise you should really take up boxing with me"

"I don't know Roxy" Denise started but was quickly interrupted

"I insist come with me to the gym this weekend"

"Ok sounds like a plan" 

Jeremy approached the Holden Residence a bit tired from the walk over.

"Didn't realize how long of a walk this was before" He thought to himself as he walked up to the front door and knocked.

What he saw next he wasn't exactly prepared for as the door swung open quickly revealing crystal blue eyes and a wide smile from the Oldest Holden girl.

"Hey everyone look, Its Jeremy Sherwood", She exclaimed trying to hold in her excitement towards seeing Jeremy show up to the house.

"Wow Amanda you look great" Jeremy said somewhat at a loss for words.

"Thanks how is everything?

"Everything's great, how are things with you"?

"Guess you haven't seen the news? I got arrested this morning"

"Oh really? You got arrested? Aren't you like a perfect student"?

"Coming from you Mr. West Point, Officer, Sir" Amanda said slyly to drag out every last syllable.

"Yeah I don't know about that", Jeremy stated as he looked down. He looked back up and said

"Is your dad around"?

"Yeah he is in his office, come on in" Amanda said happily helping him in through the door while getting a chance to look him up and down. Amanda then led Jeremy to her father's office and then left to let them have their discussion that was to happen. 

Jeremy took a deep breath, he could hear his heart beat pounding at what he was about to do as he turned the knob on Colonel Holden's door and walked in. Colonel Holden was on the phone as he walked up to his desk and stood at parade rest. Colonel Holden not sure what the reason for Jeremys arrival meant ended his phone call and shuffled some papers around.

"Jeremy is there something I can help you with", Michael Holden stated cordially continuing to shuffle around paperwork into various places.

"Sir Im here to alert you that I will not be attending West Point", Jeremy could barely get out past the growing lump in his throat.

"Really"? Michael asked curiously

"And why is that"?

"I don't deserve", Jeremy started but stopped still fighting to get past the lump caught in his throat. He began to fidget with his hands behind his back as he continued to the reason for this meeting.

"I hit my mother again sir" He stuttered out slowly.

Michael Holden Knowing that he had warned Jeremy before about this kind of action and what it would do to him quickly stood up, took hold of Jeremy by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"I should wipe this floor with your face you know that"?

"Ye..Yes Sir, I know Sir. I have a problem and I can't help it", Jeremy choked out barely able to hold his tears back.

Colonel Michael Holden regaining his composure released Jeremy from his grip and came back around his desk to his chair and sat down. He looked at Jeremy and saw the look of a boy that had made a grave mistake and he needed to do something for Frank.

"Look Jeremy I know the courage it took to come here and tell me all this, and if you really need it I can get you the help that you seek" Michael started seeing the sign of relief in Jeremy's eyes.

"But… You need to do one thing for me" Michael came back around the desk and clapped a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"You tell your father what you did"

Jeremy's world came crashing down around him. He knew at some point that he would need to do this but having Colonel Holden order him to do it made it seem so final.

"Yes Sir"

"Very well, you are free to go Jeremy" Michael stated as he returned to his paperwork.

Jeremy now knowing what must be done slowly exited the Colonels office and shut the door behind him. What he didn't see were the pair of crystal orbs watching him from the staircase.

"Hey Jeremy, would you maybe want to catch a movie sometime with Emmalin and I"? Amanda asked curious as to why Jeremys face was so red.

"Yeah maybe sometime"

"Are you ok Jeremy"?

"Yeah I just really need to get home, catch you later Amanda".

With that Jeremy quickly exited the door and began his long walk back to the Sherwood residence. Realizing that his life was about to get really hard really quickly… 

(A/N: Hey everyone go easy on me, this is my second ever fanfic and I would never qualify myself as the greatest writer just an aspiring one with a few ideas up my sleeve. I apologize if Im starting off slow but I feel with every good story a bit of background story needs to be done in order to lead in to the couple. I would appreciate all positive criticism and please like and review if you could! I hope to be updating this story very often I have a nice story planned out for the two of them.)


End file.
